Enemies Everywhere: Finding the Truth #13
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Bridger and his family is hiding in England. Secrets are learned and the bond between them continues to grow.


I do not own seaQuest or its characters. This story is not for profit, but for entertainment purposes   
only.  
  
Enemies Everywhere: Finding The Truth  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
The four weary travelers stepped off their plane and headed into the airport. That had been the   
longest flight of their lives. Over twenty hours, and two layovers. But they were finally in England. They   
went threw customs and had their fake passports stamped and then they went to collect their luggage.  
  
Lucas felt like a walking zombie. Everyone else had slept on the plane except for him. He was   
afraid to go to sleep. He knew that if he did it would result in him waking up screaming and scaring all the   
passengers. So he had had like ten cups of coffee and about four cokes to help him stay awake.   
  
Usually being awake for twenty hours wouldn't be a problem. He had done it many times. But he   
had had no real sleep now for like three days, plus he was still in so much pain. He pulled at his sling and   
tried to adjust it so it didn't pinch his neck. He needed to use the bathroom desperately. All that coffee and   
pop was coming back to haunt him.  
  
"Dad, I need to use the restroom," Lucas said.  
  
"I'll go with him," Duncan said. "You just grab the bags and wait here."  
  
"Fine," Nathan said.  
  
Lucas walked with Duncan and finally found a restroom. On the way back Lucas found himself   
leaning into the giant. Lucas' head didn't even reach the top of the man's shoulder. God he was so tired.   
  
Duncan put a hand on his shoulder to help keep him upright.  
  
"You okay, kid?"  
  
"Uh huh," Lucas mumbled.  
  
Once they got back to Dad and Kristin they all made their way outside and hailed the first   
available cab. Lucas zipped his jacket up. Having just come from Hawaii it was shock to his system to   
now be in England during the winter time.  
  
The cabbie helped them load their bags. Duncan sat up front with the cabbie since his legs were   
too long for him to fit in the back seat. Lucas was sandwiched between Nathan and Kristin. Kristin gave   
the man the directions. Nathan and Lucas both groaned when they found out that it was going to be an   
hour drive.   
  
Nathan wrapped an arm around Lucas and let the boy rest his head on his shoulder. He knew the   
boy hadn't slept in over a day. He had tried to get him to sleep on the plane but Lucas had refused. Kristin   
had even offered to sedate him so he wouldn't dream but Lucas still refused, so Nathan wasn't surprised   
when Lucas fell asleep in a matter of seconds in the cab.  
  
"Poor thing," Kristin said. "He's exhausted."  
  
"Why doesn't he want to sleep?" Duncan asked.  
  
"He has terrible nightmares. They had been getting better, but after what happened a few days   
ago, I'm afraid their back and worse than ever," Kristin said softly. "When we get to the house I'm going   
to give him a strong sedative. He needs sleep. His body isn't going to heal if he never rests."  
  
Nathan simply nodded in agreement.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
  
The cab pulled up in front of the house. Nathan looked at it in amazement.  
  
"You never said you lived in a castle," Nathan said.  
  
"It's not a castle," Kristin replied. "But I admit it's big. It's been in the family for over two   
hundred years. It got bombed during World War II but my grandfather went into business with some   
American investors and he managed to restore it."  
  
"Lucas," Nathan said. "Lucas wake up." He shook him lightly but Lucas didn't budge. Now that   
he was asleep his body wasn't going to wake up. "Lucas," he said once more. Usually he wouldn't care if   
he woke up or not, but at the moment he was too exhausted himself to carry the boy.  
  
"I've got him, boss," Duncan said.  
  
"Thank you," Nathan replied. He slipped out of the car and watched as Duncan reached in and   
lifted the boy like he weighed nothing at all. Lucas' head flopped over onto the black man's large shoulder.  
  
"Oh good," Kristin said when she saw several servants come outside.  
  
"Welcome home, Ms. Westphalen," said a young girl.  
  
"Thank you, Beatrice. It's good to be back. This is my fiancé, Captain Nathan Bridger, and this   
gentleman is Duncan Clark, and the young boy is Lucas, Nathan's son."   
  
Nathan nodded his head in greetings.  
  
Kristin gave a middle aged man a hugged and said, "Hello, Thomas. How have you been?"  
  
"Just fine, thank you. Here, we'll help with the bags. I see your young companion needs to be put   
to bed."  
  
"Actually, Thomas, I think we all need to sleep. We've been traveling for over a day to get here."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Thomas said.  
  
They began to walk into the house. "How is mother?" Kristin asked.  
  
"She's doing very well," Beatrice said. "She said to give her apologies for not greeting you   
personally, but she was in London and won't be back until tonight."  
  
"That's fine," Kristin said.   
  
Thomas led the way upstairs. Nathan looked around the house as they passed by rooms and   
through hallways. It was a glorious manor home. He suddenly understood where some of Kristin's more   
superior qualities came from. She had definitely grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth.  
  
Thomas opened the door to a huge bedroom with a king size four poster bed in it covered with   
heavy draperies. Duncan walked over and laid Lucas down onto the bed. Nathan and Kristin removed the   
boy's jacket and his shoes. Even with all the commotion Lucas never attempted to stir.  
  
"My, but he's a deep sleeper," Thomas commented.  
  
"No, not really, he's just truly exhausted," Nathan said. They left him in his pants and turtle neck,   
and then they tucked him in under the thick covers. Nathan watched Kristin dig in her bag. She pulled out   
a syringe and a vile of medicine.  
  
"This will help him to not dream," she said. "Maybe he can actually get some restful sleep."  
  
"How long will he be out?" Nathan asked.  
  
Kristin looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock. "He'll probably sleep till morning."  
  
"Good," Nathan said.   
  
They left the room and Thomas closed the door behind them.  
  
"No," Nathan said quickly, "leave it open a crack."  
  
"Yes, sir," Thomas said. He turned back and left the door slightly ajar. Then Thomas put Nathan   
in the room across the hall from Lucas, and Duncan was right next door to Nathan.  
  
"Where is your room?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Several rooms down," Kristin responded. "It seems mother is still as old fashioned as ever," she   
smirked.  
  
"Okay," Nathan smiled. He gave Kristin a quick kiss and told Duncan to sleep well. He stepped   
into his room.   
  
It was just as large as Lucas'. It also had a giant four poster bed in it. It looked like five people   
could sleep in it. It was a big change from his bunk on seaQuest. He kicked off his shoes and sat on the   
bed. He looked at the bed again, it just looked too big. It was way too big. He found himself thinking   
about Lucas. The boy had been asleep when they arrived. What if he woke up? He knew that with the   
sedative in him that probably wasn't going to happen. Still, what if it did? Lucas wouldn't know where he   
was. He remembered how Lucas had acted when he had gone to make the phone calls. He had only been   
gone for an hour and a half but the boy had panicked.  
  
He stood up and walked across the hall to Lucas' room. He stepped inside and saw Lucas had   
rolled over in his sleep. He was now in the middle of the king size bed. His soft blond hair was hanging in   
his face and he looked so small in the big bed.   
  
Nathan had just crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket over himself when he saw the door   
open. He looked up to see Kristin's smiling face.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" she whispered.  
  
"I was afraid of how he would react if he woke up all alone, in a strange place," Nathan said.   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"For the same reason you are," she smiled. She lifted a blanket off the chair next to the fireplace   
and then she laid down on the bed. Once again Lucas was sandwiched between the two people who loved   
him. All three slept very peacefully.  
  
No one noticed when later in the evening Duncan opened the door to check on them. He smiled at   
the sight of the three people sprawled out on the bed. He was glad that the Captain had a new family. He   
had seen the man's slow deterioration when he lost Robert. Duncan had worked for him for years looking   
for any trace of Robert.   
  
Then when Carol died Bridger told him to stop looking. The man had given up on his life. To   
look at him now though, you'd never know that this was the same man who had lost everything that   
mattered to him a few years ago. He could definitely understand why Bridger had called him. He knew the   
man wasn't going to take a chance on losing a second family. Duncan closed the door and quietly went   
back to his own bed.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas wasn't the only one to sleep straight through to morning, but he was the first to awake since   
the drapes that covered the window allowed for one small sliver of sunlight to drift into the room, and land   
right across his eyes. Instead of opening them right away he chose to roll over instead. He realized that he   
actually felt pretty good. He felt so comfortable and so peaceful. He wondered just where he was because   
where ever it was he definitely wanted to come back.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his Dad sleeping next to him. Lucas   
smiled at that. He lifted his head and looked around. 'Wow,' Lucas thought to himself. How on earth did   
he end up in Buckingham Palace? He sat up carefully in bed so as to not wake his dad, and that was when   
he noticed Kristin sleeping on the other side of him. That was a first, he thought to himself. He looked at   
the two sleeping adults and smiled. He felt so lucky to have them.   
  
He wondered for a moment how Kristin would feel if he asked if he could call her mom. He   
didn't want to wait another ten months to be able to do it.  
  
He gently raised his arm to see how it was feeling. He was pleasantly surprised to see that while it   
was stiff, it at least didn't send throbbing pains threw his entire side. Maybe he wouldn't have to wear that   
sling today. He flexed his shoulder blades and found that while his shoulder was doing better, his back still   
ached terribly, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.  
  
He looked at Kristin when he heard her sigh. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"How are you doing today?" she asked.  
  
"Good," Lucas whispered. "Really good. No nightmares last night. Plus, my shoulder doesn't   
hurt. See!" he said as he lifted his arm up and down.  
  
"Well that's good," she said, "but I don't want you doing any lifting with it today. Give it another   
day to recover. How's your back?"  
  
Lucas was about to say fine, but he for some reason he found himself telling the truth. "It's still   
tender."  
  
"I'm not surprised. Remember not to get your stitches wet when you wash. When your cleaned   
up I'll change your bandages."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nathan groaned and stretched his arms. Lucas and Kristin both gave a laugh. He opened his eyes   
and looked at them.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lucas said. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Like a rock," Nathan said. He sat up and looked at the light filtering in through the window.   
"Wow, did we all sleep till morning?"  
  
"Looks that way," Kristin said. "I best get out of here and to my own room. We wouldn't want   
mother thinking I was doing something naughty," she laughed. "You two get cleaned up and I'll come get   
you for breakfast." Then she quietly left the room.  
  
Nathan looked at Lucas and was pleased to see that the boy looked well rested. "I take it you slept   
well?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said. "I guess I needed it too, cause I feel really good today."  
  
"That's good," Nathan replied as he stood up out of the bed.  
  
"Uh, Dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are we inside Buckingham Palace?"  
  
Nathan started laughing at that. "We aren't inside the place. This is Kristin's childhood home."  
Lucas just whistled.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty much my thoughts exactly."  
  
"You know, this is actually pretty cool," Lucas said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Well I figure, between what you and Kristin are worth, I can kick back and pretty much be a bum   
for the rest of my life," Lucas joked.  
  
"Don't hold your breath," Nathan teased. "You're going to have to earn your own money just like   
I did. Something tells me with what ever inventions you cook up in the future that won't be a problem."  
Suddenly the smile on Lucas' face fell away and one of concern replaced it.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo?"  
  
"I don't think I want to invent things anymore," Lucas replied.  
  
"Now why would you say something like that? You live for science."  
  
"Yeah, but I invent nice things, peaceful things, and then others come along and want to turn it   
into something evil. I couldn't even begin to imagine how terrible I would feel if an entire fleet of fully   
armed Stingers were suddenly roaming about the ocean killing people, or heaven forbid dolphins were   
trained to blow people up."  
  
"Lucas, you can't let that stop you from doing the things you love. There will always be the   
possibility that someone will miss use your work, but you have to potential to do incredible things for   
mankind. Don't let fear run your life. I would hate to see that brilliant mind of yours silenced because of   
something that might happen."  
  
"I guess," Lucas replied solemnly. "I just never want to be responsible for hurting someone else."  
  
"As long as you hold on to your beliefs you won't," Nathan reassured. Nathan patted him on the   
shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go get showered and dressed. You better do the same."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
By the time Kristin returned she found Lucas and Nathan sitting in Nathan's room talking and   
looking out the window.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes," Nathan replied. "It's beautiful here."  
  
"Yeah, I don't remember ever seeing fog like that," Lucas said.   
  
"Well, I was thinking that after breakfast we could go for a morning ride," she told them. "I   
haven't been horse back riding in years."  
  
"You have horses here!" Lucas gasped.  
  
"Sure do. A whole stable full of them," she smiled. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"  
  
"I have," Nathan said.  
  
"Not me. Is it hard?"  
  
"No, not really. It'll take you a few minutes to get the hang of it, but then it's pretty easy," Kristin   
said.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Come on, let's go meet mother. Duncan is already downstairs with her. He's quite the   
character."  
  
"Yes, he is," Nathan agreed.  
  
They went downstairs and through the house to the dining room. Nathan had to bite back a laugh   
when he saw Duncan drinking out of a tiny little tea cup. The big man and the small cup just didn't go   
together at all.  
  
"Nathan, this is my mother, Sophia Westphalen."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nathan said as he took the elderly woman's hand in his.  
  
"So, you are the one planning on marrying my daughter," Mrs. Westphalen said.  
  
"If it's okay with you," Nathan replied.  
  
He felt Mrs. Westphalen looking him over, sizing him up as they would say. "I guess that would   
be alright."  
  
Lucas couldn't help but smile.  
  
"And who are you, young man?" Mrs. Westphalen asked.  
  
"I'm Lucas, Lucas Bridger." Like his father he also shook her hand.  
  
"Mother, this is Nathan's son. Pretty soon he'll be your grandson."  
  
"Really. So, how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, ma'am."  
  
"Kristin, is this the young scientist you told me about in your letters?"  
  
Lucas was surprised, Kristin had actually told her family about him.  
  
"Yes, it is mother. Lucas is an exceptional young man," Kristin said.  
  
Lucas suddenly found himself blushing and looking sheepishly at the floor.   
  
"I see he embarrasses easily," Mrs. Westphalen teased, which made Lucas blush all the more.  
  
"Mother, behave yourself," Kristin said.  
  
"Do you know how to play gin?" Mrs. Westphalen asked Lucas.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Good, we'll have to play tonight, and don't call me ma'am. There's no point in waiting, I'm an   
old woman, who knows if I'll even live long enough to see this wedding. You might as well just call me   
Nana now," she smiled.  
  
That brought a smile to Lucas' face. He liked this lady, she had spunk. "Okay, Nana."  
  
"Good, then let's sit and eat while the food's still hot."  
  
The next hour was spent slowly eating and talking. Nathan told Nana about his island and what it   
was like to be Captain of the seaQuest. Lucas talked about Darwin and the vocorder. Nana told them a bit   
of the history about the house and Kristin's family. It turned out that Kristin had roots in the aristocracy.   
  
Duncan sat and watched the family all get acquainted. He was surprised when Mrs. Westphalen turned and   
address him.  
  
"And just what do you do, Mr. Clark?"  
  
"I'm a body guard," he replied. He figured it was the easiest answer to give with out having to get   
into too many details.  
  
"A body guard. Kristin, why do you need a body guard?"  
  
"I don't mother. He's here to protect Lucas. A few days ago someone tried to take him."  
  
"My, how dreadful. Did you catch the people responsible?"  
  
"Yes," Nathan replied, "but we thought it best to have Duncan around for just a little while. Peace   
of mind, I guess you could say."  
  
"Well, I certainly agree," Mrs. Westphalen replied. "It's a crazy world we live in when our   
children are no longer safe."  
  
"Well, mother, if you don't mind, I was going to take Nathan and Lucas horse back riding. Lucas   
has never been on a horse before and he's pretty excited."  
  
"You've never ridden?"  
  
"No, ma…Nana."  
  
"That's a shame. I've always thought that a proper upbringing should include an equestrian   
education."  
  
"Well, after Lucas spends some time here he will have that," Kristin said. "Better late than   
never."  
  
"Yes, well then you run along and have fun."  
  
"Mr. Clark, would you care to join us?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Uh, aren't I too heavy for a horse. I don't want to hurt the animal."  
Kristin laughed.  
  
"You have to excuse Duncan. He's a city boy," Nathan laughed.  
  
After Kristin was convinced that Lucas was wearing enough layers to stay warm outside she led   
the three men to the stables. Nathan was awed by the beautiful horses there. He hadn't been on a horse   
since before Lucas was born he guessed. He hoped it as like riding a bike. You never forgot.  
  
Lucas was so excited to see the animals. Thomas had come out with them to make sure that Lucas   
and Duncan both got a less temper mental one. They also met Cary, the man who ran the stables and took   
care of the animals.  
  
"Mother likes to let the neighbors come and ride the horses to make sure they get plenty of   
exercise," Kristin said.  
  
Cary, Thomas, Kristin and Nathan saddled all the horses while Lucas and Duncan watched. Lucas   
was particularly interested in learning how to saddle the horse himself. Kristin carefully showed him how,   
doubled checking all his buckles to make sure that he didn't get hurt. Lucas was just short enough to have   
trouble mounting up on the horse, but Duncan had no trouble raising the boy up on the steed.  
  
"You know, I think I'll just watch this time," Duncan said.  
  
"Chicken," Nathan teased.  
  
"Bawk!" Duncan said.  
  
"Wow, I never knew it was so high," Lucas said. "No what do I do?"  
  
"To go forward lightly kick your heels into the horses side. To turn pull the reigns in the direction   
you want to go, and then to stop pull back on the reigns. To go faster lightly slap the horses neck with the   
reigns like this." Kristin modeled how to do it. "Think you're ready to try?"  
  
"Yeah," Lucas grinned.  
  
"Okay, here we go." Kristin led them out at a slow trot until it looked like Lucas was comfortable   
with that. She laughed when she saw his head bobbing violently.  
  
"Lift up a little off the saddle. Use you stir ups for support!"  
  
"Okay." He did and found that it made the ride less bumpy. He quickly adapted to the motion   
and was ready to have fun. He kicked his heels and moved the reigns like Kristin had showed. He soon   
had the horse at a quick gallop.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Lucas yelled. He looked back to see that both Dad and Kristin were matching his   
speed. Soon they were both flanking him. "This is AWESOME!"  
  
"Follow me, I know a great trail," Kristin said. She led them into the surrounding country side   
and they slowed down when they entered a narrow path. The frozen ground crunched under the horses   
hooves. The trees were covered with frost and ice and gave the illusion of a world made out of diamonds.  
  
Nathan couldn't believe how beautiful the landscape was. It felt great to be riding again, and   
luckily it was like riding a bike. He could definitely understand Lucas' enthusiasm. Right now he felt   
more alive than he had in years. The path widened out and he came up next to Lucas.  
  
"Race ya," he called.  
  
"You're on," Lucas said. "One, two, three!"   
  
The two took off at an incredible pace and went flying down the path. Kristin watched them take   
off and shook her head. She was quite familiar with Nathan desire for speed. She kicked her own horse   
and tired to keep up with the two.   
  
Lucas was having the time of his life. He decided that he was definitely a horse lover. He saw   
that they were coming up on a small stream. It only looked to be about three feet wide. He was suddenly   
feeling very cocky with his limited riding skills.   
  
Nathan saw the stream and slowed down but he saw that Lucas kicked his horse to pick up speed.   
'Oh shit!' Nathan thought. "Lucas NO, you don't know how!"  
  
Nathan watched as the horse approached the stream at full speed. Lucas thought the horse would   
know to jump on its own. Instead it stepped right into the stream and the sudden drop sent Lucas flying   
from his mount, right into the water.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
Nathan and Kristin quickly came up next to him and dismounted their horses. Lucas stood up in   
the freezing water. He watched as his horse jumped back up onto solid ground and gave a grunt as if it   
were amazed that it's rider had been so stupid.  
  
"Lucas are you okay?" Kristin said as he climbed up out of the stream.   
  
"Yeah, nothing hurt but my pride," he said.  
  
"What were you thinking!" Nathan yelled. "You don't know how to jump a horse."  
  
"I thought the horse would know to jump," Lucas said defensively.  
  
Nathan and Kristin both suddenly started laughing, real honest to god laughing.  
  
"You thought the horse would know!" Kristin said, fighting to control her giggles.  
  
Lucas started laughing to which wasn't easy since his teeth were chattering.  
  
"We better get back before you go into hypothermia," Kristin warned, still laughing.  
  
Nathan helped him back up on his horse and they quickly went back to the house. Lucas was   
freezing by the time he got back. His skin was actually burning it was so cold.  
  
"I'll take care of the horses with Cary," Kristin said. "Get him in the house and into dry clothes."  
  
Nathan led Lucas inside and straight to his room.   
  
"Th-This is th-the c-coldest I've ever b-been," Lucas said. "I w-wasn't even this c-cold that n-  
night in SSSSalem."  
  
"Well, that's what you get when you try to jump a stream in the middle of winter!" Nathan said.   
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"N-No," Lucas said, pulling his went shirt over his head. He stripped down to his boxers and   
jumped into the shower under a stream of hot water. He hissed when the water soaked through his   
bandages. "Oh crap!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked through the door.  
  
"I forgot my stitches. I got them all wet."  
  
"Oh, Kristin's just going to love that!" Nathan groaned.  
  
"I'm going to love what?" she asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Junior got his stitches and bandages wet."  
  
"Oh Lucas!" she groaned. "I'll go get the antiseptic and new bandages."  
  
Lucas got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. His bandages fell off in a wet   
heap and hit the floor. He turned to look at his back in the mirror. God, it was still gross looking. He used   
another towel to dry off. He stepped into his room and put on his boxers and his pants.   
  
"Come in," Lucas said when there was a knock on the door. Kristin and his Dad walked in. Lucas   
laid on his stomach on the bed so Kristin could take care of his back.   
  
Nathan looked at his son's back. He still couldn't believe that he had failed to protect Lucas. His   
brain knew that he had done everything he could have under the circumstances, but his heart wasn't that   
quick to let go of it's guilt.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Lucas spent the day exploring the huge house. Even though   
it was big and opulent it had a homey feel to it. Lucas was awe struck when he stepped into the library.   
  
Three out of the four walls had books going clear up to the ceiling. Ladders glided along the walls.  
  
Lucas ran his fingers over the spines of the beautiful leather bound volumes. He began to look   
through the titles. He saw many of the classics, Tom Jones, Pride and Prejudice, The Scarlet Letter, The   
Great Gatsby.  
  
He stopped when he found The Sea Wolf by Jack London. The title of the book made him think of   
home. He wondered how Darwin was doing. He removed the book from the shelf and made himself   
comfortable in the overstuffed sofa. He laid back and put a pillow on his stomach so he could balance the   
book on it. He removed his shoes so he wouldn't get yelled at for putting them on the furniture.   
  
An hour later he was still engrossed in the book. He looked up when he saw Nana enter the room.   
He saw that she walked with a cane.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said when she saw Lucas.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She sat down in a wing back chair and pulled out her knitting basket.  
  
"Would you like me to leave?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Why would I want you to do that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes grown ups like to be alone," Lucas replied.  
  
"When you get to be my age you find yourself alone far to often. Stay a while and keep an old   
woman company."  
  
Lucas smiled at her.  
  
"So what are you reading?"  
  
"The Sea Wolf," Lucas replied. "I'm only a little way into it."  
  
"You'll enjoy it. It's a good book," she said. She opened a new pack of yarn. "Would you mind   
helping me?"  
  
"Sure," Lucas replied. He got up and sat on the ottoman across form her. He held out his arms   
and Nana draped the yarn over his wrists. She didn't comment on the bandage that cover his right one.   
Lucas watched as Nana started to ball the string.  
  
"What are you making?" Lucas asked.  
  
"A wedding blanket for Kristin and your father."  
  
"Neat," Lucas said.  
  
"So are you happy that your dad is getting married?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I just can't figure out why they are waiting so long to do it."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that you want my daughter for a mother."  
  
"In a way, Kristin already is my mom. She's been helping to take care of me for the past year.   
My real mom never loved me. She didn't even object to the Captain adopting me. She just signed the   
papers and was glad to be rid of me."  
  
"I didn't realize that you were adopted."  
  
"Uh huh. Dad adopted me about six months ago."  
  
"What happened to your biological father?"  
  
Lucas was quiet. He didn't know if he should tell. Nana might think badly of him.  
  
"Well?" Nana prodded.  
  
"Um, he's in jail," Lucas said quietly. "He hurt me, and um, well the Captain found out. The   
Captain helped to make sure he went to prison."  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you are a very lucky young man. The Captain and my daughter both   
love you very much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Lucas smiled.  
  
"My husband would have liked you," Nana said.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Really. He was a wonderful man. He used to write the most incredible love letters. He wrote   
them all through our marriage, at least one a month, often more."  
  
"Do you still have them?"  
  
"Oh yes! Sometimes when I'm feeling especially lonely I'll sit and read them. Then I'll close my   
eyes and I can see him so clearly. I still find it hard to believe that Henry has been gone now for almost ten   
years."  
  
"I worry all the time that something will happen to dad or Kristin. I don't ever want to be alone   
every again."  
  
"I'm sure the three of you will be together for a long, long time." Nana said reassuringly. She   
liked Lucas. He really was a charming young man. She actually knew a lot about him since Kristin wrote   
of him often in her letters. She finished making her ball of yarn. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Lucas replied. He went back to the sofa and continued to read his book.  
  
  
  
"Those two sure hit it off quick," Nathan said as they slowly stepped away from the door where   
they had been spying.  
  
"Have you ever met anyone yet who can resist loving Lucas?"  
  
"Yes," Nathan sighed. "His parents."  
  
"Well, they seem to be the exception, not the rule, thank goodness. It bothers me what Lucas said   
to mother though."  
  
"About him being afraid of losing us?" Nathan responded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know, it bothers me too. I still can't believe the way he acted when I left to make those phone   
calls. You weren't there, though, when Hawk had his gun pointed to my head when Lucas and I were in   
my quarters. Lucas begged Hawk not to shoot as he clutched at the back of my shirt. So instead Hawk   
shot Charlie."  
  
"That's another thing," Kristin said. "He has yet to mention what happened to his kitten."  
  
"I think he's trying hard to forget," Nathan said.  
  
"I know, but it would be better if he talked about it. But I know we can't push it."  
  
  
  
Lucas had made pretty good progress in the book when Thomas came to call them to dinner.   
Lucas set his book down on the table, careful to save his place, and then he took Nana's arm in his own as   
they walked to the dining room. He saw that Kristin, Dad, and Duncan were already there.  
  
Nathan pulled out the chair for Mrs. Westphalen. Just like breakfast, dinner was pleasant and   
cheerful.  
  
After the meal was over they moved to the parlor and Beatrice brought tea and they played gin.   
Duncan was surprisingly good at the game, but Nana won in the end.  
  
"Well," Nana said, "if you young people will excuse me, I think I will turn in for the night."  
  
"Good night mother," Kristin said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Good night dear," she replied. Nana stepped over to Lucas. "How about a hug for your Nana?"  
  
Lucas smiled and stood up to embrace her. "Good night," he told her.  
  
"Welcome to the family," she told Lucas and Nathan, then she quietly left the room.  
  
"Looks like you two made a good impression," Duncan said.  
  
"That we did," Nathan agreed. "Although I think most of the credit goes to Lucas."  
  
"My mother did take to you quite well," Kristin said.  
  
"Just so you know," Duncan said, "I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
"Why?!" Lucas asked, suddenly feeling a bit distressed.  
  
"I have to get back to the states. I'm in the middle of several assignments," Duncan said. "Don't   
worry, though. You guys are safe here. No one knows where you are and as long as you don't make any   
traceable phone calls it'll stay that way. Captain, you know how to get in touch with me if something   
should happen."  
  
"Yes, I do. I can't thank you enough for your help," Nathan said. "I know it was short notice."  
  
"No thanks are necessary. You know I'm glad to help. Besides, you might not be so grateful once   
you get my bill," Duncan joked.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be paid," Nathan laughed.  
  
"It is a shame you have to leave so soon," Kristin said. "I couldn't even imagine hopping back on   
an airplane already. Plus, you never got to ride a horse."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I don't mind having two legs under me as opposed to four," Duncan replied.  
  
Everyone just laughed at that. Kristin and Nathan both saw Lucas yawning.  
  
"Looks like it time for someone else to go to bed too," Nathan said.  
  
"Actually, can I go back to the library and read the book I was reading?" he asked, another yawn   
escaping his mouth.  
  
"I think the book can wait till tomorrow," Nathan said. "Come on." He turned to Kristin and   
Duncan. "Good night you two."  
  
"Same to you," Kristin said, and she gave Nathan a kiss. Then she turned and hugged Lucas.   
  
"Sleep well, okay."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said, even though he highly doubted that he would. He walked upstairs with dad   
and went into his room to put on his pajamas. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he   
came out he found his dad waiting for him in his own pajamas and his robe.   
  
"You don't have to tuck me in," Lucas said. "I think I'm way too old for that."  
  
"Nonsense. Besides, I didn't get the chance to do this when you were little, so I have to do it   
now," Nathan said. He pulled the covers back and Lucas crawled in. He didn't lay down right away,   
instead he sat in bed and looked around the room.  
  
"This sure is different than seaQuest. I'm not used to everything being so big. Big rooms, big   
beds, big windows."  
  
"You'll get used to it," Nathan said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. How do you think Darwin's doing?"  
  
"I'm sure he's just fine."  
  
"He probably misses us, though," Lucas said.  
  
"I'm sure he does, but he'll find some dolphins to hang out with while seaQuest is dry docked."  
  
"Do you think he'll forget us if we're gone for a month?"  
  
"Lucas, you know he won't. Dolphins have excellent memories."  
  
"I wonder how much trouble Ben has gotten into already."  
  
Nathan sighed. He knew Lucas was trying to avoid going to sleep. "I tell you what, tomorrow   
why don't you e-mail him. You can fix it where it isn't traceable right. How does that sound?"  
  
"That would be cool," Lucas said. He jumped when he heard a noise at his window. "What was   
that?"  
  
Nathan pulled back the drapes and saw that the wind was blowing the trees branches and they   
were tapping on the glass.  
  
"It's just a tree."  
  
"Are you sure I can't go get my book. I can read in bed. Just for a little while."  
  
"Lucas, please, just lay down and go to sleep. I'm right across the hall and I'll leave our doors   
open."  
  
Lucas sighed and laid back in his bed. Nathan pulled the blankets up and tucked him in.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What, Lucas," Nathan asked. He sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Do you think Kristin would mind if I called her mom? I mean, I started calling you Dad before   
the adoption was final, and Nana told me to call her Nana."  
  
"You should ask her first, but I don't think she'll mind. I don't think she'd mind at all."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Now go to sleep," Nathan ordered and he brushed the hair off of Lucas face. Then he got up and   
stepped to the door. He turned off the lights and told Lucas to sleep well.  
  
Lucas watched his dad go into his own room. He only closed the door halfway, like he had said.   
Lucas looked around at the giant room. He jumped again when he heard the tree hit the window again.   
One of the windows must have had a draft because he could also hear a slight whistling sound when the   
wind blew. It was strange how the room had been beautiful during the day, but now alone in the dark he   
found it down right creepy.  
  
He wished he had Charlie with him. At least then the bed wouldn't feel so big.  
  
  
  
Nathan was sleeping soundly when screams broke through his slumber. Body working on instinct   
he was out of his bed in a flash and running to Lucas' room. He almost collided with Duncan as the giant   
man came running.  
  
Nathan turned on the light to Lucas' room and saw the boy struggling to break free of an invisible   
tormentor. He thrashed wildly in his bed still screaming.   
  
"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled as he struggled to hold the boy down without getting punched in the   
jaw. "LUCAS WAKE UP!"  
  
Lucas continued to scream. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DAD! DAAAAAD!!"  
  
"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled again, almost right into the boy's ear.  
  
Finally Lucas woke with a jolt and sat straight up in his bed. He saw Nathan and wrapped his   
arms around the man's waist and buried his face into his chest and sobbed hysterically. Nathan wrapped   
his arms snuggly around Lucas' body and rocked him.   
  
"It's okay son. It's just a dream. It's okay. I'm here, you're safe." On and on Nathan continued   
to say comforting words to him.   
  
"I think I understand why he doesn't want to go to sleep now," Duncan said. "Is it always like   
this?"  
  
"Since the attack on seaQuest, yes," Nathan said. He continued to hold Lucas and he stroked the   
boy's hair soothingly. Lucas was still sobbing in his arms. He looked back to see Kristin and Nana   
standing in the doorway.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kristin asked.  
  
Nathan knew what she was really asking. 'Did he need her to sedate him.'  
  
"I've got him. Why don't all of you go on back to bed. I'm sorry we woke the entire house up."  
  
Kristin nodded and turned, ushering her mother back to her own bed.   
  
"Do you need anything?" Duncan asked.  
  
"No, really, we'll be fine," Nathan said.  
  
"Okay then," Duncan said and also left the room.  
  
Nathan turned back to Lucas and rested his head on top of the boys soft hair. Lucas' sobs were   
finally starting to subside but tears still fell freely down his face soaking through Nathan's shirt. He just   
continued to hold and rock him, letting Lucas get it out of his system. Finally Lucas spoke.  
  
"I m-miss Charlie," he cried.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry that he's gone. I really am."  
  
"You were right. Kittens didn't belong on a submarine. It's my fault he's dead. You said it was   
my job to look after him and I didn't do it."  
  
"Oh, Lucas, that's not true. You did an excellent job taking care of him. It was out of your   
control what happened."  
  
"I just feel like I lose everything that's important to me. I used to love my parents, and I wanted   
them to love me, but it never happened. No matter how hard I tried I was never good enough. Then I lost   
Charlie. Now I think I've lost seaQuest and all my friends. The way I see it, it's only a matter of time   
before I lose you and Kristin too. Something's going to happen. I just know it, and then I'll be all alone   
again."  
  
"Lucas, nothing's going to happen to me or Kristin. We're a family now and you have to believe   
that. If you keep waiting for something bad to happen you're just going to make yourself sick with worry,   
and you'll miss out on living the life you have right now. Also, you haven't lost seaQuest or your friends.   
This is only for a month."  
  
"I'm so tired of being scared," Lucas sobbed.  
  
"I know. I wish I could make it all better with just a wave of my hands, but I can't. All I can do is   
try to help you through it, and it will get better. You were doing so much better the past couple of months.   
It's just that what happened with Hawk and Dre brought it all back again. But just like last time, this will   
get better, I swear."  
  
Lucas clung tightly to Nathan trying to force himself to believe the words his Dad just told him.   
He felt his Dad start to move and quickly grabbed at his shirt.  
  
"Don't go," Lucas begged.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Nathan replied. He stacked the pillows and made himself comfortable   
propped up in the bed. Then he pulled Lucas back to him and felt the boy snuggle into his side, resting his   
head on Nathan's chest. He was relieved when he saw a few minutes later Lucas had fallen back to sleep.   
He held the boy a little tighter and then closed his own eyes once again.  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas awoke the next morning and found himself in the same place he had fallen asleep. He was   
still snuggled in his dad's arms resting his head on the man's chest. Part of him wanted to be ashamed for   
being such a baby, but he always felt so safe and loved when his Dad held him. The Captain had been the   
first person to ever do that. Kristin had been the second.  
  
He felt his dad shift under him. Lucas looked up and saw that he was awake.  
  
"Well, it's about time you woke up," Nathan said.  
  
"How long have you be up?" Lucas asked.  
  
"About a half an hour," Nathan replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, you should have pushed me off," Lucas said.  
  
"That's okay. I wanted to let you sleep," Nathan replied. "Lucas, I know I told you last night, but   
I feel like I need to tell you again. Kristin and I aren't going to leave you. I know you worry about that all   
the time, and I want you to stop. I promise that I'm going to keep the three of us together, no matter what it   
takes. Believe me, I don't want to lose you or Kristin anymore than you want to lose us. The fact is, the   
two of you are the most important things in my life and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family. I lost   
one family already, as God is my witness, I'll not lose this one."  
  
"I love you," Lucas said.  
  
"I love you too. Now what do you say we get dressed. I'm sure Kristin will be coming soon to   
tell us it's time for breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said.  
  
"And this time don't get your bandages wet," Nathan reminded.  
  
"I won't," Lucas laughed.  
  
  
  
After breakfast they said good-bye to Duncan and watched as his cab drove away from the house.   
They decided to go riding once again, and this time Lucas was careful to not try and jump anything. But he   
made Kristin promise to teach him how once he was a better rider, to which she reluctantly agreed, but only   
after Lucas said that if she didn't he'd just have to teach himself.  
  
When the ride was over Kristin showed him how to remove his saddle and to brush the horse out.   
Lucas really enjoyed spending time with the horses.  
  
They went back into the house and found Nana waiting for them.  
  
"Did you have a nice ride?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was great, and I didn't get soaked this time," Lucas said.  
  
"Well, that's good," she smiled. "Lucas, do you have any experience cooking?"  
  
"Uh, just a little. Kristin and Dad have been teaching me during shore leaves," Lucas said.   
  
"Well, my daughter is a good cook, but she's still an amateur. I studied cooking in Paris when I   
was young. Care to help me do some baking?" she asked. "I need to get a few desserts made before   
tomorrow."  
  
"Why, what's happening tomorrow?" Lucas asked, his curiosity peeked.  
  
"After church the Parson is coming for dinner. He happens to love my tiramisu cake, along with   
my homemade madelines."  
  
"Mother, why is the Parson coming for dinner?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Well, he needs to meet with you two if he's going to marry you," Nana said.  
  
"Mother, the wedding is still ten months away. We won't even been here."  
  
"Nonsense. I got cheated out of holding your first wedding. This wedding will be taking place in   
the town church and the reception will be right here. I'll make all the arrangements. All you two have to   
do is show up!" Nana insisted. "This house is big enough to put up all your guests."  
  
"Mrs. Westphalen, we really don't want to put you through all that work," Nathan said.  
  
"Hosh posh!" Nana said. "I will be sorely upset if you deny me this. Why Lucille McDonald still   
rubs it in my face that my daughter got married in the states. And then Emma Brown went and threw her   
daughter the biggest wedding the town has ever seen, positively gloating in everyone's face! This wedding   
will be here even if I have to drag you two kicking and screaming!"  
  
Lucas tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Kristin and Dad being   
yelled at was the funniest thing he'd ever saw. He stopped when he saw them glare at him. He quickly   
cleared his throat and forced the smile off his face.  
  
"Fine, we'll get married here," Kristin said, not like she had much of a choice.  
  
"Good! Now that that's settled, come young man, we have to start baking. I can use your help   
since it's Beatrice's day off."  
  
"Sure," Lucas replied. He followed Nana to the kitchen.  
  
"Nathan, I'm sorry about that," Kristin said.   
  
"Don't be. I don't mind. This would be a perfect place to have a wedding. I have to say, after   
meeting your mother, I definitely understand where your stubbornness came from. You two are so much   
alike it's scary."  
  
"My stubbornness!" Kristin exclaimed, arching an eyebrow. "Before you go pointing fingers   
perhaps you should look in the mirror."  
  
"Okay, fair enough," Nathan agreed. "You know, I would imagine that your mother and Lucas are   
going to be pretty busy for the next couple of hours."  
  
"At the very least," Kristin grinned mischievously. "Why, just what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, it had occurred to me that now might be a good time to take you up stairs and ravage you,"   
he said as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Nathan, I've never heard you talk dirty like that. I like it," she smirked as she wrapped her arms   
around his waist.  
  
"Let's go," he said, pulling her up the stairs.  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Two hours later when they came down stairs they wandered their way into the kitchen, letting the   
wonderful smells coming from within lull them.  
  
They opened the door and saw Lucas stirring a giant bowl of something, while Nana was   
removing a tray of delicate looking cookies from the oven.  
  
"Everything smells wonderful," Kristin said. "I can't believe you're still at it."  
  
"We've made a cake, these really soft cookies," Lucas said, referring to the madelines, "and now   
we are making peanut butter cookies, and there are brownies cooking in the other oven. We've even got   
homemade frosting for the brownies."  
  
"Mother, what are you trying to do, kill the boy with sugar?" Kristin scolded.  
  
"He hasn't eaten that much sugar," Nana said. "The tiramisu and the madelines are for tomorrow,   
and he only got to eat about half of the cookie dough and the batter for the brownies," Nana laughed.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Oh, like you didn't do the same thing when you were his age," Nana laughed.  
  
"Well, fine, but I think he's definitely had enough for one day," Kristin blushed. She smacked   
  
Nathan's hand when she saw him grab a finger full of peanut butter cookie dough from the bowl.  
  
"What?" Nathan laughed sticking his finger in his mouth. Kristin just shook her head.  
  
"Do try not to spoil him too much," she told her mother. "Lord knows, Nathan spoils him enough   
already."  
  
"I'm not spoiled," Lucas said indignantly.  
  
"I don't spoil him," Nathan insisted, though he knew that really wasn't true.  
  
"I'm a grandmother," Nana said. "It's my job to spoil him, so that way when you two leave with   
him again he'll be positively unbareable."  
  
"Oh, he can be that way already," Nathan teased.  
  
"I'm not spoiled!" Lucas said again.  
  
"Uh huh, Lucas when was the last time you asked for something and you were told you couldn't   
have it?" Kristin asked.  
  
Lucas thought long and hard. He couldn't remember, then he snapped his fingers, "Oh, I   
remember, Dad said I couldn't get a tattoo!"  
  
"Lucas, that was over five months ago. What about recently?" Kristin continued.  
  
Lucas couldn't think of anything, try as he might. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little spoiled, but Ben is   
a bigger brat than I am!"  
  
"Leave the boy alone," Nana said. "From what I've seen he's a perfectly well behaved child."  
  
Lucas cringed when Nana called him a child, but since she was on his side he let it slide.   
  
Deciding he'd had enough of this conversation he went back to the serious task of scooping out the last of   
the cookie dough and putting the small scoops onto the baking sheet.  
  
"This one's ready for the oven," Lucas said.  
  
"Perfect, cause this one is ready to come out," Nana replied. "We'll bake this last batch and then   
we'll stop for tea time."  
  
  
  
After tea Lucas was surprised when his dad asked him to take out his lap top.  
  
"Lucas, I need to call the states, but I need you to make sure the calls aren't traced. I don't know   
for sure if they will be, but just in case, can you block anyone who tries?"  
  
"Yeah, that's easy enough," Lucas replied. "I just need a few minutes to hack into the phone line,   
reroute the connection, and then…"  
  
Nathan listened as Lucas babbled on. After watching the boy type furiously for a minute he   
finally told him to make his call.  
  
Nathan called Lieutenant Sheila Danforth. She picked up the connection on the forth ring.  
  
"Captain, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm rushing, I just can't sit and twiddle my thumbs long. Patience isn't known as one   
of my better virtues," Nathan replied.  
  
"Yes, I remember," she laughed. "Actually, I've done some snooping around during the last 48   
hours and I did find out some things."  
  
Lucas moved closer to the vid-phone so he could hear better, but he made sure to keep an eye on   
his computer for any signs of a trace.  
  
"What have you got?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Well, it turns out that it was true. I found a file on Lucas that looks to be his life story. It seems   
that Section Seven has been watching him since he was about six years old. Nothing to serious, just   
keeping tabs on the schools he attended, his IQ tests, there were notes about his home life, and um, well,   
they also knew about the abuse. There are over a hundred documentations in here about Dr. Wolenczak   
hurting Lucas."  
  
"Over a hundred!" Nathan gasped. He turned to look at Lucas but the boy had his gaze fixed on   
the computer and refused to look at him.  
  
"Yes, sir. From what I can gather, they were going to wait until Dr. Wolenczak hurt Lucas   
severely, then take him from the hospital and tell the family that he had died."  
  
Nathan felt his hands clench into fists but he forced his anger to stay down. He didn't want to   
blow up in front of Lucas.  
  
"Section Seven was caught off guard when Lucas got put on seaQuest. They were unaware that   
Dre and Noyce were working to have him put there. According to the record all thoughts of abducting him   
for recruitment stopped at that point. A few more tabs were made about him, mostly the trial of his father   
and your adoption of him, and that's all."  
  
"Why was Section Seven worried about him in the first place?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Their main concern seemed to be to make sure that Lucas worked to help the UEO. Also, a lot of   
the survalience seems to have been protective in nature. They were there to stop possible kidnapping   
attempts of the boy by Non-Allied Powers, or other parties that had negative intentions against the UEO.   
There was also talk of using Lucas against Dr. Wolenczak. It seems that the doctor didn't really care who   
funded his World Power project, if you know what I mean."  
  
"You mean Lawrence actually offered to work for NAP?" Nathan replied, shocked.  
  
"Apparently he told the UEO that either they funded him, or else he'd be happy to go elsewhere,"   
Danforth told him.  
  
Nathan just shook his head in disbelief. "So, you are positive that Section Seven is no longer   
interested in Lucas?" he asked.  
  
"Now that he is in your care they are content that he is safe, and not a threat, meaning that he   
won't work against the UEO. So no, they are no longer interested in him."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate your help," Nathan told her.  
  
"No problem, just keep my involvement out of this. I could get into a lot of trouble over this," she   
said.  
  
"Don't worry, no one will know," Nathan told her. He reached over and broke the connection.  
  
He looked at Lucas, but the boy still refused to look at him. He pulled his chair over to Lucas and   
gently put his hand under Lucas' chin and lifted his face to look at him.  
  
"You okay?" Nathan asked.  
  
Lucas just nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"Really? Cause I wouldn't be. I'd be pissed as all hell to know that people had been watching me   
my whole life, and that those same people knew that I'd been beaten over a hundred times and did nothing   
to stop it."  
  
Lucas pulled away from his Dad and stood up out of his chair. He walked over to the window and   
looked outside at the gray winter sky. What did Dad want him to say? That he was mad? Hell yes he was   
mad. That it bothered him to know that he'd been spied on for the past nine years? Of course it bothered   
him. That no one had tried to help him during all those years filled his body with rage? Suddenly he   
clenched his hand into a fist and without thinking about what he was doing he found himself smashing his   
fist through the window in front of him.  
  
The sound of the glass breaking sounded so good to him. He wanted to break something else, but   
he was grabbed from behind and dragged away from the window.  
  
"Those bastards!" Lucas yelled. "They knew! All those years they knew! Do you know how   
many times I've had a broken arm? DO YOU? SIX!! I've have my legs broken three times. Oh, and let's   
not forget my ribs! They've been broken so many times that I don't know how they can even heal   
anymore. Did you know that I had four broken ribs at one time! THOSE BASTARDS!!!"  
  
Lucas struck out and managed to send a vase flying across the room and smash it against the wall   
into a thousand tiny slivers of glass.  
  
"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled. "Stop this right now!" He had his arms pinned around Lucas' waist   
trying to hold the enraged boy still. He had never seen Lucas so angry in all the time he had known the   
boy.  
  
"Now I find out that dear old dad would have become a traitor for the right price! I hate him! I   
hate him! I HATE HIM!!" Suddenly Lucas felt his rage dissipate and he went limp in his Dad's arms.  
  
Nathan sank to the floor still holding Lucas. He was afraid to let go on him so he kept a tight grip   
on him as he pulled him into an embrace. Lucas turned and buried his face into Nathan's chest as his anger   
turned to pain and he started to cry.  
  
Nathan looked up and saw Kristin come running into the room. He saw he eyes widen when she   
saw the broken glass everywhere and the curtains blowing wildly as wind whipped into the room.  
  
"Nathan what happened?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Later," he told her. He stroked Lucas' hair and rocked him back and forth. He felt wetness on   
his shirt. A lot of it. He pulled Lucas back and saw that the front of his shirt was covered in blood.  
  
"Oh, my!" Kristin said. She quickly moved to Lucas' side and grabbed his hand. It was covered   
with several large cuts. She also saw that he had cuts going up his arm.  
  
"How on earth did this happen?" she asked.  
  
"He put his hand through the window," Nathan said.  
  
"I'll be back," Kristin said as she ran out of the room.  
  
Lucas just ignored them. He was too involved in his own self pity to care what they were doing.   
He didn't resist when his Dad pulled him up off the floor. Lucas allowed him to lead him to a chair where   
he sat down. He couldn't believe people had known for years what was happening to him and they didn't   
do anything to help him. All those broken bones, all the cuts, and all the bruises, the constant fear, him   
trying to ask people to help him, only to get beat again for talking about it. Over one hundred incidents had   
been documented by Section Seven. Over one hundred!  
  
In his head he started doing the math. They started watching him when he was six years old. He   
came on seaQuest when he was fourteen. So in eight years he had been beat about a hundred times. That   
averaged out to thirteen beatings a year. Over one a month. And that was just the ones they knew about.   
How many had happened when they weren't looking.  
  
Nathan looked at Lucas with growing concern. Since his rampage he had been quiet. Too quiet.   
"Kiddo, kiddo, talk to me. Say something."  
  
'Something," Lucas replied.  
  
"Lucas, come on, tell me what you're feeling. I can't help you if you shut me out," Nathan said.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm feeling," Lucas replied sarcastically. "One look around the   
room should show that easily enough."  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to agree with that," Nathan said.   
  
"Over one a month," Lucas said.  
  
"One a month what?"  
  
"If you do the math, over a hundred, divided by eight, it comes out to about thirteen beating a   
year, over one a month," Lucas said. "Suddenly six years in jail just doesn't seem fair. He got off way too   
easy. I sincerely hope that some giant guy is beating his face in at this very moment. I hope he learns what   
it's like to feel complete powerless, to live in constant fear that the day is going to come when you fall   
down one to many stairs, or instead of a broken arm it's a broken back and you get left paralyzed, or that   
the next blow to your head is going to be the one that finally kills you. I hope he learns what it's like to   
beg for mercy and feel completely humiliated."  
  
Once again the tears fell freely down his face and he made no attempted to wipe them. Nathan   
hugged the boy fiercely, trying to provide him any comfort he could. This was the most Lucas had ever   
talked about his father and his past. As much as Lucas' anger scared him, he knew it was also a good thing.   
The boy needed to release it, to let the rage consume him and then finally be free of it.  
  
Kristin finally entered the room with her bag, a bowl of water and some towels. She looked at the   
room and said, "Perhaps we should do this somewhere else."  
  
Nathan nodded and pulled Lucas to his feet. They went into the next room and again Lucas was   
told to sit down. Kristin cleaned the cuts and had Nathan hold gauze to several of the big ones while she   
began to work on another.   
  
"Lucas, I'm going to spray the cuts and numb your hand, that way you won't feel the injection of   
the local. You need stitches in three of these, but I think the rest will be okay with just a butterfly   
bandage."  
  
"What ever," Lucas said, suddenly feeling very tired. His gasped with the spray made contact   
with his open wounds, it stung like hell.  
  
"Well, young man, you certainly made a mess of your hand," Kristin said. "I take it you thought   
you needed even more stitches besides the ones on your back," she said sternly.  
  
"Kristin, don't," Nathan said.  
  
"Don't what?" she asked. "Just what the hell happened that he put his hand through a glass   
window, and tore up the living room."  
  
"We'll talk about it later," Nathan said.   
  
"So is that the way it's going to be?" she asked. "Even after we're married?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, starting to lose his patience.  
  
"I'm talking about me being shut out. I thought we were raising him together. I take it when the   
really big stuff happens though I'm no longer necessary. All I'm good for is putting on the bandages."  
  
"Kristin, stop this. You're blowing this out of proportion."  
  
"Really!" she said as she continued to sew up the cut. "He has a melt down and practically   
butchers himself and I'm told later. He gets sick for two weeks and you made plans to leave with him,   
never even asking how I felt. Tell me, am I exaggerating!" she practically yelled.  
  
"Kristin, stop right now," Nathan demanded. He couldn't believe she had mentioned Lucas being   
sick for two weeks in front of him. He still didn't know about that.  
  
"STOP!" Lucas yelled. "Please, please stop!" He couldn't handle this. Not now. He was in no   
way capable of standing back and watching the two people who meant the most to him fight. "Please,   
please don't fight," he cried. "I can't take any more." He pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat in the   
chair and buried his face into his arm, curling into a ball. His shoulders shook as he cried.  
  
"Happy now?" Nathan spat.  
  
"I…uh…I didn't…I'm sorry," she whispered. "Lucas, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean to hurt   
you." Lucas didn't acknowledge her. He just continued to cry. Kristin didn't know what to say. She   
doubted if anything she said at the moment would truly make a difference so she just continued to fix his   
hand as quickly as she could.  
  
Once again she found herself cursing her temper. Why couldn't she keep it under control. What   
kind of a mother was she going to be to Lucas if every time something serious happened she got angry and   
lost it. Hadn't he already had enough of that in his life.  
  
She carefully wrapped Lucas' hand with gauze once the last cut had been stitched. She was about   
to tell Lucas to make sure to keep the bandages clean, but when she looked up at him she saw his tear   
streaked face staring out across the room, carefully avoiding both her and Nathan. Instead she stood up and   
just left the room. She decided to go find Thomas to see what they could do about boarding up the broken   
window.  
  
Nathan sat down across from Lucas and looked at him. "Lucas. Lucas look at me," Nathan said   
calmly.  
  
Lucas slowly turned his head to look his dad in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry that I got angry with Kristin. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just figured you   
weren't ready to talk about it all over again with her."  
  
Lucas didn't say anything, he simply listened.  
  
"I think what happened today was a good thing." He continued when he saw Lucas give him a   
look. "What I mean is, I'm not telling you to put your hand through a window every time you get mad, but   
we both know that the anger you felt today was something that had been growing in you for almost your   
entire life. It's not surprising that when you finally released it you did it in a very big way. But I think that   
now that you finally let it out, maybe you can start to move past it, let it go."  
  
Lucas listened to what his Dad said. It made sense to him. He chewed on his bottom lip and ran   
his good hand through his hair, unconsciously mimicking Nathan motions.  
  
"Also, at least we know that you're safe now. Neither the UEO or Section Seven are out to get   
you. All they care about is that you don't go work for the Non Allied Powers."  
  
"I would never even consider doing that. I can't believe my Dad did though. He was really no   
better than General Hawk, was he. If the UEO hadn't caved in and funded him I'd be the son of a traitor,   
on top of being an abuse case."  
  
"Lucas, no one holds you accountable for the actions of your father," Nathan said. "You are your   
own person, and believe me when I say you have one of the kindest and most generous hearts of anyone   
I've ever known."  
  
Lucas gave a snort. "Have you ever noticed that it's easier to believe the bad stuff people tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. Everyone feels that. But you have to believe me when I tell you that you are   
a good person, and you didn't deserve the things that were done to you. You did nothing wrong, kiddo."  
  
"I wish I could truly believe that," Lucas whispered so quietly that he thought his Dad wouldn't   
hear it. He was surprised when Nathan stepped over and suddenly picked him up out of the chair.  
  
"Wha..." Lucas exclaimed, but relaxed when he saw his dad sit down in the small sofa holding   
Lucas in his lap. "Dad," Lucas whined.  
  
Nathan ignored him, he simply held the boy and he smiled when he finally felt him relax in his lap   
and rest his head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan sat back in the sofa and just offered comfort. Lucas was   
emotionally spent and it didn't take him long to fall asleep in Nathan's arms.  
  
Nathan looked up an hour later when Kristin quietly walked back into the room.  
  
"I came to see if he was okay," she said curtly.  
  
"Please, sit down," Nathan whispered. He was glad when she did so with out making a fuss. "I'm   
sorry about what happened earlier. Also, I'll take care of the damages that Lucas made."  
  
"Nathan, I don't care about that. I'm sorry I lost my temper, but when I saw what he had done,   
and that it had been self inflicted, and then you wouldn't tell me…I guess I just got angry."  
  
"He didn't hurt himself the way you are thinking," Nathan said. "He really wasn't trying to cut   
himself on purpose, that just happened. I called my contact in Section Seven today. Lucas was hear when I   
learned what was in his file. They had been watching him since the age of six. They were afraid that our   
enemies woud try to capture him and force him to work for them. What upset Lucas was the fact that there   
was over one hundred documented incidents of abuse in the file. They knew all about what Lawrence was   
doing to him over the course of eight years, and they never did anything to help him."  
  
"How could they just stand back and watch?" Kristin said.  
  
"Because that was their job. To watch. Actually, just before Lucas came to seaQuest, it looked   
like they were getting ready to remove Lucas from the home, but I'm glad it didn't happen that way. They   
have him locked up in a lab somewhere working around the clock if that had happened. The good news is   
they are no longer following him since they don't see him as a threat or being in danger any more."  
  
"So that's why Lucas exploded."  
  
"Yes, he started screaming about all his broken bones and the beatings and how they knew, and   
then he started smashing things. I'm sorry I shut you out of the conversation, but he was talking for the   
first time about all the horrible things done to him and I knew he needed to say it. He needed to get angry,   
he needed to yell, he needed to throw things, but he didn't need at that moment to be scolded by his   
mother."  
  
"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I just want to be able to be more than just his doctor. I want   
to be there for the big stuff too, you know. I want him to know that he can come to me also. I know I   
sound whinny, but I had feeling left out."  
  
"I understand," Nathan replied.  
  
"Can I call you mom?" came a small voice.  
  
"You sneak. How long have you been awake?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Long enough to hear you two work things out." He turned back to Kristin. "Can I call you   
mom?"  
  
She smiled and her eyes suddenly got very watery. "Yes, I would like that very much," she   
replied.  
  
She moved to sit on the sofa and Lucas sat up to hug her.   
  
"I love you so much," she told him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
The next two weeks passed without incident. Lucas had slept in Nathan's room and luckily the   
nights had been mostly free of nightmares, and the few that he did have weren't the screaming violent kind.  
Even the dinner with the Parson went relatively well since he was more interested in eating Nana's   
desserts than he was in talking to Nathan and Kristin.   
  
Lucas was becoming very good at riding and had even learned to jump the small stream that he   
had fallen into that first day. Nathan and Kristin had been terrified to watch, but both breathed a collective   
sigh of relief when he made it across safely.  
  
It was almost bedtime one night when Nathan couldn't find Lucas anywhere. He searched through   
the house, making sure to check his room, remembering the panic he had caused once before. After a few   
minutes it was clear Lucas wasn't in the house.  
  
He went to the front room and saw Kristin standing at the window.  
  
"Have you seen Lucas?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he's outside," she replied, pointing out the window she was looking through.   
  
"What's he doing out there?" he asked. "It's freezing outside?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just getting ready to go ask him," she said.  
  
"Let's go together," Nathan said.  
  
They threw on their jackets and stepped out the door. Lucas turned to look at them when he heard   
the door open. Then he turned to look back at the black winter night sky,  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" he said. The moon was full and stars were shining everywhere. The light of   
the moon reflected off the fresh fallen snow casting a luminous glow.  
  
"It's beautiful," Nathan said. "But it's also cold."  
  
"seaQuest will be leaving port in two days," Lucas said.  
  
Nathan and Kristin exchanged a knowing glance between each other.  
  
"Don't you like it here?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Yes, it's nice, but…"  
  
"But what?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I guess I just miss everyone else. Darwin, Ben, Katie, Tim, even Commander Ford," Lucas said.   
"I never knew just how long three weeks could feel."  
  
Nathan nodded. Truth be told he was feeling homesick himself. He and Kristin had talked the   
night before about whether to return to seaQuest or not. They had both agreed that they wanted to go back.  
  
"I know we still have another week for vacation," Lucas said, "but…do you think we can go back   
sooner? I…I want to go home."  
  
Nathan looked at Kristin and said, "Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Very much," she replied. Like Lucas, she missed the hustle and bustle of living on the boat, and   
she missed her research.  
  
"Then we better go inside so we can call the airport. If we catch a flight out tonight, we can be   
there before she launches."  
  
Both Kristin and Lucas hugged Nathan.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan was as surprised as Kristin and Lucas was to see Bill Noyce standing on the dock waiting   
for them.   
  
"Bill, what on earth are you doing here. I would have thought that the Secretary General woud   
have more pressing things to do than to wish me a farewell," Nathan said.  
  
"This is more than just a farewell," Bill said. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Nathan asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, you see, while seaQuest was in dry dock I went about making a few design changes to you   
boat," Bill replied.  
  
"You did what?!?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Calm down, Nathan. I think you're going to like this. It's nothing major, just me being my   
manipulative self trying to make sure you stay," Bill grinned.  
  
"Bill, what did you do?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Follow me," Bill replied.  
  
Nathan, Kristin and Lucas all followed Bill into the boat and down the corridor. They stopped and   
stared when they saw a big red bow stuck to the door to the captain's quarters.  
  
"What is this?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Go inside and see," Bill told him.  
  
Nathan opened the door and was shocked by the changes. What was once his bedroom was now a   
family room. There was a small table and chairs, and a built in sofa with a built in entertainment system.   
  
On one wall was two doors. He stepped over to them and saw that they were bedrooms. One had a full   
size bed in it, and the other room had a standard size bunk in it, but also in this room was all of Lucas'   
computer equipment, and an aqua tube had even been diverted in this direction so Darwin could still come   
visit the boy.  
  
Lucas and Kristin were as amazed as Nathan was.  
  
"That's my stuff," Lucas exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is," Bill smiled. "We didn't bother to move Kristin's things in yet. We figured you two be   
as old fashioned as you are, you'd probably wait till after the wedding before doing that."  
  
"Well, I appreciate that," Kristin said, her mouth still gaping.  
  
"How did you do this? And in three weeks no less?" Nathan asked.  
  
"It wasn't that hard," Bill replied. "I had three crews working on it, and Commander Ford was   
gracious enough to give up his quarters so we could incorporate the space. Not to worry though, I assure   
you he likes his new quarters just fine since he managed to get some new renovations himself."  
  
"I always knew people underestimated Jonathon," Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yes, your Commander can drive a hard bargain," Bill laughed. "So, do you like it?"  
  
Nathan looked at Lucas. He didn't know how he would feel about losing his own room but Lucas   
just smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan said. "I guess we like it fine. I can't believe you did this."  
  
"Well, what kind of Secretary General would I be if I let the best Captain in the UEO slip through   
my fingers, not to mention our resident genius, and our ships doctor. Face it, Nathan, you got one hell of a   
family here."  
  
"Tell me about it," Nathan smiled. He didn't need anyone to tell him how great his family was.   
He already knew.  
  
  



End file.
